


Murphy's Cops Law #39

by Python07



Series: Murphy's Cops Laws [35]
Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gray hair doesn't mean dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small fic based on Murphy's Cops Law #39: Even when you’re not on call, you’re on call. Just ask the Sgt., who doesn’t want to be called.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murphy's Cops Law #39

Something was off and the feeling had been nagging at him all day. It nagged through a quiet day of paperwork at the station. It nagged during the drive home. It nagged through dinner. At present, it was strong enough to make the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. 

DS Ray Miles lowered his paper and looked around. Nothing was out of place in his living room. He slipped his reading glasses off. He frowned, put the paper aside, and got up from his favorite easy chair. 

He wandered into the spotless kitchen. There were no dishes piled up in the sink and no unwashed glasses on the counter. The kitchen table was free of its usual clutter of school books, papers, and gym bags.

He stood in the hallway. He slid his hands into his pockets and tilted his head to the side. There were no sounds of running, shouting, or fighting.

He went upstairs and found his wife, Judy, lounging in a hot bath in their bathroom. He shrugged and leaned against the doorframe. “It’s strange. I never thought I’d miss the boys’ chaos.”

Judy had her head back against the tiles and her eyes closed. She laughed softly. “It’s been quiet since the two marauders went to camp. They’re definitely your sons, Ray.”

The only light came from the scented candles around the tub and on the sink. He watched the soft light dance off her skin. Ray chuckled. “Why is it the marauders are my sons but the ones who get As on the report card are yours?”

Judy opened her eyes and grinned at him. “Who’s the one who usually helps with homework?”

Ray smirked. “Be fair. You’re better at math than I am.” 

“And you’re better at football. That’s why they’re your sons when they score the winning goal too.” Judy looked him up and down. She licked her lips. “I like the suits you have to wear on duty, Detective Sergeant, but there is something about those worn jeans of yours.”

Ray pushed away from the doorframe. He crossed to the tub in two quick strides. He barely grunted as he knees protested the act of kneeling. He reached out to cup the side of her face. “You’re as beautiful now as the day I met you.”

Judy gently held his wrist and turned her head to nuzzle his palm. “And you’re just as handsome. I love the gray. It makes you look--”

Ray grimaced and interrupted, “If you say distinguished, I’m leaving.”

Judy’s eyes sparked. She nipped him. “I was going to say sexy.”

Ray snorted but felt the flush creeping up the back of his neck. He averted his eyes and stared at the floor. “A mug like me?” 

Judy laughed and it was carefree and warm. She pressed his hand to her chest, over her heart. “Yes, a mug like you.”

Ray chanced looking at her face again to see her heated gaze. It made his heart beat faster and mouth go dry, just like always. He felt her heartbeat under his hand. “How did I get so lucky?”

Judy squeezed his hand just before letting go. She arched her eyebrows suggestively. “Get me a towel so I can get out of here and show you just how lucky you are.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Ray didn’t even feel the twinge in his knee as he quickly stood. He turned to the nearby rack.

Judy slipped a hand inside one of the back pockets of his jeans. “Twenty years and you’ve still got a great arse.”

Ray just grabbed a towel when his phone started ringing in his pocket. He growled and let his head fall forward to rest his forehead against the stack of towels. “Bloody hell.”

Judy let out a disappointed sigh. She eased back down in the water. “You’d better answer it, Sergeant.”

Ray took a deep breath and straightened up. “Right.” He slipped the phone from his pocket. He didn’t even have to check the caller ID. “Yeah, Guv…I’ll meet you there in twenty.” 

After ending the call, Ray leaned down to kiss her forehead. “Don’t wait up.”

Judy looked up at him solemnly. “Be careful.”

Ray offered his usual crooked smile. “Always.”


End file.
